Does he love you?
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: a oneshot song fic to the song Does he love you.


1**Ok so this is really different from my normal fics but I had this idea and I had to try it. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Does he love you."**

**Does he love you?**

_I've known about you for awhile now _

_when he leaves me he wears a smile now._

_As soon as he's away from me _

_in your arms is where he wants to be._

Hermione Granger-Potter sat on the window seat in her bedroom looking out into the dark. It was 11:30 at night and Harry still wasn't home yet. He had been doing that a lot lately, leaving in the morning to go to work cheerful and awake and coming home rather late tired and going right to sleep, giving her a quick kiss on the head. Tonight was no different.

Hermione had been the brightest witch in her year when they went to Hogwarts. She also was the first to figure out the mystery, even when she was petrified. Therefore she had figured out rather quickly six months ago when he started his now normal routine. They had been happy for years before but then she had told him she didn't want kids and his whole manner had changed around her.

She heard the sound of him apparating downstairs, she let out a sigh and stood up. She climbed into her bed as she heard him walk up the steps. He came into the room and looked at her.

"Oh you're still up." He said without emotion.

"Yes, just doing some thinking."

"Oh ok." He got ready for bed and climbed in next to her. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then rolled over on his side with his back to her. She gently placed her hand on her cheek where he had just kissed it. Then she let out a small unnoticeable sigh and turned the lights off with her wand.

"Night." Harry said.

"Night sweetheart." Hermione sunk deeper into the covers, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling blankly.

_But you're the one he..rushes home to_

_you're the one he..gave his name to_

_I never get to see his face_

_In the early morning light_

_You have his mornings, his daytimes and sometimes I have his nights_

Ginny Weasley stood by her living room window and watched the retreating figure disappear into the dark. She sighed and pulled her robe tighter around her body. She was getting tired of their secret nightly rendevous. She wished Harry would just tell Hermione that he was seeing her. Then they could get a divorce and Harry and her could be together all the time. She hated sneaking around and knew she had lost one of her best friends when she started seeing Harry. But she was willing to give everything up for the man she had loved since her first year at Hogwarts.

Ginny wanted to be the one that everyone thought Harry loved. Not that she doubted Harry had Hermione but he told her that things had fallen apart between the two of them. She was sad for the two of them, that they couldn't fix their marriage but she was glad to be with Harry at the same time. She knew she was being selfish but she wanted to wake up to Harry in the morning and she wanted to be a Potter but she couldn't. At least not yet.

Ginny walked up to her bedroom and slid slowly into her covers. She stared up at her ceiling blankly.

Both girls that night laid in their beds thinking the exact same thoughts, not only that but they were directed at each other. **(For this next part what Hermione is thinking is in italics and what Ginny is thinking is in Bold Italics and what their thinking together at the same time is in regular font.)**

_Does he love you..._

_**Does he love you...**_

_Like he loves me..._

_**Like he loves me...**_

_Does he think of you..._

_**Does he think of you...**_

When he's holding me...

_And does whisper_

_**Does he whisper...**_

All his fantasies.

_Does he love you..._

_**Does he love you...**_

Like he's been lovin' me.

(**Now we switch back to regular italics for awhile)**

Ginny decided that tomorrow night when he came over she would have a talk with Harry.

Hermione decided that tomorrow night when he came home she would have a talk with Harry.

_But when he's with me_

_he says he needs me_

_And that he wants me_

_That he believes in me_

The next night Harry, under the invisibility cloak, knocked at Ginny's door. She opened it, pretended to look around and closed the door when she was sure he was inside. After she closed the door she turned around to where Harry was standing in her hallway.

"Harry we need to talk." She said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

"Ok."

They went into the kitchen of Ginny's small house and she made some tea. After she had sat down she took a deep breathe and spoke.

"I have some easy questions for you Harry. Or at least they should be easy, wether they are or not is up to you." Ginny looked him in the eyes.

"Shoot."

"Harry do you need me?"

"Of course."

She looked into his eyes but he had put a mask over them so that she couldn't read them. She didn't take that as a good sign but continued anyway.

"And do you want me? Not just in my bed Harry. Do you like just being with me like we are now."

"When I'm not being interrogated, yes." He said simply. She tried once again to read his eyes but still nothing. She sighed in frustration.

"Alright, Do you believe in me?"

"Of course I do." Ginny looked into his eyes a third time and she could make out just a little bit in his eyes, that little bit was saying he was telling the truth. She would just have to take that for now.

"Ok, I guess I'm done." Ginny sighed again.

_And when I'm in his arms_

_Oh he swears there's no one else_

_Is he deceiving me_

_or am I...deceiving myself_

Once again Hermione waited up for Harry. But this time when she heard him coming up the stairs she didn't get into bed, she merely sat on the edge. He entered and looked at her.

"Oh you're still up."

"We need to talk Harry."

"Ok."

"Harry are you seeing someone else?" She asked half afraid of the answer or his reaction. He surprised her when he walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"Of course not, 'Mione." 'Mione, he had used his old pet name for her. The first time in months that he had used it.

"Ok, just making sure." Hermione was too elated at the use of her pet name to look into his eyes. She was usually good at reading them. He gave her a final squeeze and a kiss on the cheek and they got ready for bed. A half hour later Harry was snoring beside her but Hermione was still wide awake. She had come off her elation now and she wasn't sure if he was deceiving her or if she just kept deceiving herself, thinking that Harry would do that kind of thing.

_Am I deceiving myself... _

Ginny was also in her bed thinking things over. Maybe she hadn't seen that little speck of truth in his eyes. She couldn't help but ask herself 'Am I deceiving myself?'

Once again the girls both went back to their same thoughts as the night before. **(Ok so we are back on that code again with the Italics and stuff. Hope I'm confusing you guys too bad)**

_But does he love you..._

_**Does he love you..**_

_Like he loves me.._

_**Like he loves me..**_

_Does he think of you.._

_**Does he think of you..**_

When he's holding me.

_And does he whisper.._

_**Does he whisper..**_

All his fantasies.

_Does he love you.._

_**Does he love you..**_

Like he's been loving me. **(And now we're back to normal italics)**

_I should not lose my temper..._

A month later Hermione decided to ask Harry again if he was seeing anyone because his routine was still the same. They had a huge argument about it and just to their luck Rita Skeeter heard the whole argument about it from their window sill.

Rita Skeeter also followed Harry underneath his invisibility cloak to Ginny's house where she found out about his affair with her. The next day a huge article was on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione read the whole thing and it confirmed everything she had thought except who the person was. She couldn't say she wasn't shocked. Still she knew she couldn't do anything rash to either Harry or Ginny.

_I should not be ashamed..._

Ginny also read the article and she felt bad for Hermione. To be humiliated like that. Still this is what she had wanted, Harry and her secret to be out in the open. Now the only question was, was Hermione going to stand by Harry or divorce him so that he could be hers.

_Cause I have everything to lose.._

Hermione knew she had to make a decision. Should she stand by him or divorce him and make him give her everything he owned. No matter what he did to her she didn't want to hurt him like that and she didn't want a messy, expensive divorce. She couldn't think straight for once and she was upset, so she went to one of the only places that made her feel better. Florrish and Blotts. (**Sp?)**

_And I..I have nothing to gain..._

Ginny felt that she couldn't wait to talk to Harry but she knew shw would have to. After all she needed to find out what Hermione had done when she found out. She couldn't just sit around doing nothing so she decided to go buy the new quills she needed. First stop Florrish and Blotts.

The bell on the shop door jingled as Ginny opened it. She walked through the store looking atthings here and there. She ignored the many looks she was getting from the other people in the store. As she rounded the corner between two bookshelves she ran into someone. They both looked up in surprise and then when they recognized each other Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley's faces turned to shock. At the speed of a mile per minute the thoughts that they had had for a month about each other raced through both their heads. **(Once again we are on the Italics code)**

_Does he love you.._

_**Does he love you..**_

_Like he loves me.._

_**Like he loves me..**_

_And does he think of you.._

_**And does he think of you..**_

When he's holding me.

_And does he whisper.._

_**Does he whisper..**_

All his fantasies.

_Does he love you.._

_**Does he love you..**_

Like he's been lovin' me.

**(Back to plain old Italics again)**

_Does he love you o oh o oh..._

Hermione finally came out of her shock and asked Ginny the one question she'd been dying to ask,

"Does he love you?"

**Alright so what did you think? Was it confusing? Did it fit well with the song? Did you like it? Was it to off the rocker? Please let me know! **


End file.
